Spiders
'''Spiders '''are the bane of Matthew Pritchard's existence, possibly if he had his way and ruled the world he would get rid of spiders forever just so he doesn't have to live in the same country as they do. Recipe for disaster *Spiders *Arachnophobia *Friends *Trantula Incy Wincy Spider... It isn't exactly known how long Pritchard has had his arachnophobia, it's possible he's had it since childhood or it was passed down in the family as his mother has said in Series 1 that she herself doesn't like spiders, and is in fact arachnophobic like her son, though unlike her son she seems to have a worse reaction to seeing spiders, when visiting her with Pritchard Dainton decided to bring a massive tarantula over to her house just to see what would happen (possibly to scare Pritchard, though when he finally noticed the spider he froze in surprise and potential shock before he could warn his mum), when she eventually saw the spider she began to panic and actually began crying in fear, begging Dainton to take it away, and in a rare example of not being scared in the presence of spiders Pritchard firmly told Dainton to get rid of it. Dainton pointed out that it was the first time he had met Pritchard's mum on that day with the spider, and to see her react that badly to the point of being in tears made Dainton, in his own words, feel like a twat for scaring her like that, though while he joked had he known she was scared he would do it again it seems that this little incident made Dainton aware of Pritchard's mum having a fear of spiders and he doesn't do it again to her. However the same can't be said for when it's Pritchard. It isn't known when Dainton found out about Pritchard's fear for the eight legged creatures but whenever he has the chance he will scare Pritchard to death by either putting a spider on him when he isn't looking or hiding one and letting Pritch find it for himself. There have been a few times in the series where spiders have come into play and made Pritchard's day a living nightmare; in Series 1 as mentioned before with his mother being the one getting scared, but there was also a point where Pritch was forced to have a tarantula crawl up his arm, scaring Pritchard to the point that he couldn't even look at it, the situation not made any better when it was placed on his head, making him cringe and look absolutely scared for his life. Series 3 had Dainton put Pritch's passport into a glass case with a tarantula in it, forcing Pritchard to put his hand into the case as he had to have his passport in order to get onto the planes. The film had Pritchard come across spiders yet again on two occasions; in Phi Phi after losing the Crab racing and the night before training for his fight against Dainton both Pritchard and Dan were forced to stay in a shit hole on the other side of the Island while Dainton and Pancho stayed at a five star hotel (though it was revealed the game was rigged so Pancho could win, due to him still recovering from his Liposuction and the crew deciding to give him a break this one time), in the tin hut much to Pritchard's horror there were spiders staying with them (along with cockroaches on the bed), though it isn't shown just how many there were, as only one was shown to greet Pritchard in the bathroom, Dan did decide to scare Pritchard in the middle of the night by claiming there were spiders near him out of boredom and frustration at the tin hut. The second time was when the boys were in Mexico, after being forced into the desert and with hardly anything to eat Mykel Hawke made two of the boys hunt for their food; Pancho was told to hunt and cook a scorpion while Myke Hawke forced Pritchard to "face his fears" and presented him with a tarantula. Obviously Pritchard at first refused to kill the spider because he was scared of the creatures, but eventually relented once Myke Hawke released it, forcing him to stab it and cook it, his fear getting to him so much it actually made him nearly cry while cooking the spider. Once it was cooked Pritchard took a bite out of it, the look on his face made it clear he wasn't enjoying the experience at all, even muttering a "Cor crikey!" as he ate the spider. Aftermath Pritchard in every appearance has usually been scared shitless from even the smallest of spiders. And it seems that unless he does one day rule the world and have his way by getting rid of them, that Pritchard will always be harassed and shit his pants in fear of the creatures, and Dainton will be there to make things worse for him. Gallery of Spiders Trivia *This stunt has appeared in odd numbered Series and never in Series 4 or 2. *As mentioned above, the incident with his mum was the first and so far only time Pritchard is shown to briefly overcome his fear of spiders, due mostly to him wanting to protect his mother from the eight legged creature. Category:Pranks Category:Pranks involving Pritchard Category:Pranks involving Dainton Category:Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Running gags Category:Animals Category:Nature stunts Category:Series one Stunts Category:Stunts from series three Category:Movie stunts Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Featured on the TV Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Sanchez Get High stunts Category:Most popular